


Dignity

by saddysen



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: Agnieska, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sarkan - Freeform, The Dragon - Freeform, This is Bad, Uprooted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddysen/pseuds/saddysen
Summary: I wrote this almost 4 years ago and never ever posted it, and then I forgot my login sooo... yeah hehe. Also, if there are switches between past and present tense I'm sorry. I tried to fix it but I probably missed some. I also wrote this in first person on a whim even though I usually write in 3rd. Anyways, lots of problems lol. enjoy?
Relationships: Agnieszka & The Dragon | Sarkan, Agnieszka/The Dragon | Sarkan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost 4 years ago and never ever posted it, and then I forgot my login sooo... yeah hehe. Also, if there are switches between past and present tense I'm sorry. I tried to fix it but I probably missed some. I also wrote this in first person on a whim even though I usually write in 3rd. Anyways, lots of problems lol. enjoy?

I could feel her magic surrounding me. The smell of earth, and air suffocating me.

She was a mess, hair tangled, skin covered in dirt, and yet she was still so beautiful. No- she could never be classified as beautiful. Lords, what was I even thinking?

"How did you-"

She kissed me. 

I'm more than a century older than her, and she thought that was appropriate? How stupid could she be?

"Do you want me to go?" 

Somehow, I wasn't sure. Her skin felt cool against me, hands calloused and rough, perfect against my softer palms. Her magic blew through the air, mingling with mine. I liked it.

"No"

What was I doing?

My thoughts were slightly muddled as I kissed her, melting. 

I took off her blouse, and her long, dark hair fell down her thin body. It felt soft as I kissed down her skin, between the soft strands curling upon her collar bone. I began sucking at her nipple, and it tasted like everything her, everything messy and earthy, everything beautiful.

She pulled at my hair, and I couldn't think. 

"Agnieszka." her name slipped out, and it seemed to carry the same magic as she, curling, creative.

I began to move her skirts out of the way, and pushed my thumb against her, rubbing upwards just the tiniest bit, her face turned to pleasure, and it fit her features so nicely. I slowly moved my fingers, and her thighs tightened, hugging me harder. As I rubbed against her once more, she let out a deep moan, capturing my attention. I kissed her, pushing her to me, wanting to hear the sound on repeat.

As I pushed against her, she tightened her thighs again. Frustrated, I spread her legs and I couldn't help but look down her body.

I stroked her with my thumb again, and slowly pushed my fingers into her. Waiting on her, I then felt around my fingers, the feeling of her body clenching and I smirked triumphantly.

She looked at me, eyes shining of mischief and she flipped us around, fingering my breeches.

I heard her soft, magical voice and I was completely open to her, no longer as triumphant, watching her climb onto my body.

She muttered my name again, and I was suddenly completely enveloped in her. She slowly moved, and I couldn't imagine anything better than being inside her like that. But, her movements were too slow, and I wanted- needed more. She said my name, and for the first time in my life, I lost control. Moving again, I pushed into her, hearing her say my name darkly, her moans pushing me on. 

Until there was nothing left for me to give. Our magic pushed together, and I felt comforted, as it intertwined, locking us together, unlike I'd ever felt with another woman.

She's curled into me, and I wasn't disgusted, it almost felt right.

It shouldn't. But, I couldn't find it in me to mind.

I combed through her hair slowly with my fingers, untangling some of it, but beginning to appreciate the messiness of her. Her leg wrapped around my waist, and I felt no need to push it off. To push her away.

"Why did you take us?"

I sigh. Coming back to my senses. 

Where was my dignity?


End file.
